


I've Been Waiting for You

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Huxloween 2019 [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Huxloween, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Spirits, things that go bump in the night - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Huxloween Prompt 31: Things That Go Bump in the NightBen hates being alone on Halloween. But he isn't alone for long.Just a little snippet.





	I've Been Waiting for You

Ben was snuggled tight under his covers. He loved this time of year, but he hated it when he was alone… and currently, he was very much alone. How long had it been since Poe left? How long had he been single? It occurred to him as he raised his covers to just below his nose… Poe had been here last Halloween.

Ben had put in his day at work, and then was social with his coworkers as they went out for dinner, then for a couple drinks. Most were heading to a club after, but Ben politely declined. In hindsight though, he should have gone. If he had he would either be too drunk to care or could have brought someone home… or both.

Nope. Ben was stubborn and wasn’t thinking when he declined the numerous offers. But that was okay. It was okay. One night of the year, this night of all nights, he would be okay.

First Ben thought he heard banging at the door, then his window, then in his walls. He knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He was doing this to himself.

He laughed nervously but loudly. He was 6’3” and stacked but right now he was acting like a baby, he _was_ a baby. No wonder he was single.

The air in the room shifted and Ben watched incredulously as a gorgeous being materialized in his room. He… there was no way.

The redhead looked around the room until his eyes finally fell on Ben.

“Hello.”  
The redhead stepped closer. “Why don’t you let go of the covers? Let me see you.”

There was something in his eyes and in his voice that had been loosening his grip and then slowly folded the covers down.

“There you are. Look at you. I’ve been waiting a long time for this. For you.”

The apparition began to shed his clothing, which had Ben pulling down his boxers. He wasn’t being forced; at least he didn’t think so. All Ben knew was that he wanted this.

“You waited?”

“Yes. I watched you every Halloween, but couldn’t come to you unless you were alone.”

“You’re going to kill me? Possess me, aren’t you?”

The man cupped Ben’s face, “Oh, no. Not at all sweet thing. I’m not here to harm you.”


End file.
